In a matter of years
by princess5769
Summary: Follow the beloved characters through the years of teenage drama to adult drama. Each chapter is important. Rated M for drugs, alcohol, sexual content, death, and all together suggestive material. Please comment and rate. You guys asked and you got it, i posted another chapter, but i still need reviews, so keep submitting those
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Helga -

I keep thinking back to that night I told Arnold how I felt about him. We were on top of the FTI building, and I was helping him out. I spilled my feelings out to him as he kept backing up. Eventually, he ended up in the corner of the roof, and... I kissed him. He said he was confused and asked if I said that I loved him. I got mad, asked him if he was deaf, then Gerald called for Arnold on his walkie-talkie.

I yelled at Gerald saying "Not now!" then threw it behind me. I got sappy again, then hugged him, tried to kiss him, but he ducked and popped up beside me and told me he needed to think. He said it was all happening too fast. I feel so stupid, so idiotic, so... so... you get what I mean. I don't understand why I had to love Arnold. Had. I'm lying to myself now. I still love Arnold, it's just that we haven't talked in what feels like years. He hates me. I know he hates me.

Everyone hates me. Gerald never considered me a friend and Phoebe was always scared of me. I don't blame them though. I was a bully just to cover up the fact that I loved Arnold. I really blew it. Since Arnold blew me off, I got started on drugs and alcohol. Miriam still has her alcohol stash in her bedroom, so I go in there and grab a bottle, then go in my room and drown my sorrows. After I get drunk enough I start writing letters to Arnold. I still have a cabinet full of the letters. Eventually, I get so depressed that I need to smoke something. Stoop kid turned out to be a drug dealer after all this time. I go to him to get my drugs. Sometimes he throws in a small amount of coke since I buy from him so often, plus I help hide his products from the cops. I roll up a joint and light the end and start puffing away at it. As soon as I exhale the first puff I get back to writing. Sometimes, I get so high that I end up mailing Arnold one of the letters I wrote. He never replies, but I don't care. I don't really want him to reply to me.

My parents hate me too. Olga was always the prized daughter and I was the fucking screw up. Bob died from having a heart attack. He got so mad at me that his heart rate went up too high. I guess you can say that I killed my dad. Miriam never forgave me, hell she blames me for the whole thing along with Olga although, Olga tries to make me feel better by saying he had a bad heart. He had a bad heart alright, a heart of darkness, and doom. Mom tried to commit suicide after she tried to kill me. The night Bob died, I was in my room, I finally fell asleep and mom tried to suffocate me with my blankets. If I never would've woke up and started struggling to the point of making her cry worse, she would've killed me.

Olga didn't care. She's still the prized child who got a STI/STD and passed it down to her baby. She's a fucking single mom. All I do is drink and smoke, if anything I think her doings are a lot worse than my own. She doesn't even get child support from the bastard. He left her as soon as he found out she was pregnant and didn't want to get an abortion. He told her to put it up for adoption or he was going to leave. She found out that he cheated on her for 3 months with her best friend. That was a real dick move of him, no pun intended. She stayed up all night crying her ugly ass off. All Miriam did was stay in her room and mope. Either way, my life is fucked up as much as the rest of my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lila -

I used to be that polite girl, that was ever so sweet. Now I'm what you call nothing but trouble. I hurt Arnold, that's for sure, but looking back I'm glad I did. It made me realize I have a power over guys that not many girls have. I can make them or break them. That day I told Arnold that I didn't like him like him, I just liked him, was the best day ever. Meeting his cousin was the mistake, though. Arnie was nothing but trouble. He took my power and threw it in my face. I'll make him pay for that one day. I've already started my pay back, in a way. I have a job and last time I talked to Arnold, which was about 5 years ago, he said Arnie wasn't doing anything but sitting in his room back where he came from.

What I do for work isn't something other people would brag about. My mom is completely out of the question, she left my dad after she gave birth to me. She didn't want me either, she handed me off to him. He was all I had, but after he found my job, he became something else. I'm a prostitute, my dad is like a cop. I don't want him in my life, I have more people so I don't need him. Hell first chance I get, I might get rid of him all together. All he's doing is taking my business away and ruining my chances at getting back at Arnie.

When it comes to STIs/STDs I'm clean... alright I lied. I have herpes, but that's nothing a little medication and make-up can't fix. Sure it hurts like hell to go through, but it's just a small price to pay for such a huge prize. Now you may be wondering what if I fail at my hopes and dreams. Fuck that. I won't fail, because I'm fucking perfect. As I would say "I'm ever so confident that I'm ever so perfect."

Now you may also be wondering what my huge revenge plan for Arnie is. It has prices to pay but again it's all for the huge prize. I'm going to get every STI/STD out there then seduce Arnie to have sex with me. After that, I'll give him everything I caught and ruin his life.

Yes, it's evil and devious, but I don't care. He was the fucking love of my life and he left me for Helga! Helga fucking Pataki! The ugliest bitch I know. Who the hell has a uni-brow and hair that sticks out completely straight? Besides, she told me she liked Arnold. She lied! She likes Arnie! If she didn't then Arnie would still be with me instead of breaking up with me that one day. That horrible day in the cafeteria, when he left me, asked Arnold to speak to Helga in private, then asked her out. I was stuck talking to Arnold for a whole 3 minutes! 3 fucking minutes of my life were wasted telling Arnold that I didn't like like him. Fuck, I'm wasting time talking about my plans, I need to get my plan into action.

I need to go sell myself some more. Maybe instead of $20.00, I'll sell myself for $10.00, anything to get this plan going sooner. Arnie deserves it after all he's done to me. I'll never be the same again! Never! NEVER! Now, I need to go. I must go. Arnie, I'm coming for you, you'll rue the day you broke up with me for fucking Helga!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gerald -

When it came to me and Arnold, we were best friends. We did everything together. Once puberty started taking place, though... things got weird. We kinda started ignoring each other when Phoebe and I hooked up. Her smarts just blew me away. I think what really got me and Arnold apart, sadly. He didn't have much luck when it came to the opposite sex. Hell, there was a time I felt so bad for the guy that I was willing to be his boyfriend. Of course, during that time I was still messing around with sexuality and stuff. Arnold and I even measured our dicks together, that's just how close we were, but mine was always bigger than his and he would mainly give up on relationships again.

Helga? Yeah, I remember Helga. I used to work for her dad until he fired me. It was my fault the poor man died though. I kissed Olga and made her rich boyfriend dump her. Sad part is she's pregnant with his baby. Bob got so mad at me, his heart rate went up. I knew he had a bad heart, I just didn't know Olga had a boyfriend or was pregnant. She wasn't showing at the time and didn't have anyway to prove she had a boyfriend. I heard the story all over school that Bob had a heart attack and died just because Helga pissed him off. Rumor has it that Helga told him and Miriam off for ignoring her and treating her like shit all these years. I don't know, I'm not brave enough to ask her. Hell, last thing I want is to die.

What I do now is just live with my parents, take care of them with the few dollars I get from Stoop Kid. I help him make some runs every now and then. It's not very often though, mainly when I'm desperate for cash or he's desperate for help. The way I look at it, is it helps keep food on the table and a roof over our heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arnold -

After Grandpa died, Grandma got together with her old friend. His name was Rex Smythe-Higgins. The rich archenemy of Grandpa. Shortly after Rex and Grandma got married, Grandma died. No one told me how, they said I was too young to know. After she died, Rex wouldn't do anything. He just sat in his kitchen moping. He sends me $1,800 a month to help take care of the boarding house and supply food for myself. Oskar and Suzie divorced, finally, but Oskar still lives here, Suzie moved in with her mother. Ernie got married and moved out. As for Mr. Hyunh, he moved in with his daughter to spend more time with her. Also, I still live in the same room as I did before. I run the boarding house for Grandpa and Grandma.

The last time I talked to Helga was just the other day. I recieved yet another one of her letters talking about her love for me and I sent her a letter back. I told her I felt bad for how I acted back when I was 9, but I guess she never got my letters. Normally every letter I get from her is the same thing. This one was a little different, though. She said she regretted saying what she said 7 years ago. That actually hurt me. The one girl that I actually got to like me for longer than a week, and I broke her heart. I will admit, thinking back to when she told me her feelings, I realize now that I have feelings for her.  
Why I was too stupid to see I liked her too back then, I don't know. I know now that I want to be with her though.  
Gerald and I haven't spoke in a while. He's bisexual, and I'm straight. Last time we spoke he was bragging about dating Phoebe, but told me it was just to cover up his crush for someone else.

He used to work for Helga's dad... until he killed him. If Gerald never would've stolen from Big Bob, he wouldn't be dead. His family disowned him after they found out he stole from Bob. He's trying to make it up to them by earning them money while he lives on the streets. He always lies about the story so he doesn't seem like a bum. All he does is take some of Stoop Kid's drugs and sell them, then the profit he makes, he gives it to his parents.

Lila... she ruined my life. She made me have so many self esteem issues. Every girl I talked to mentioned how Lila left me after a week, laughed in my face, then walked away. I gave up on relationships for so long. I told her Arnie moved back to where he came from and just stays in his room all day, then mentioned how he hated her. He does hate her, he never gave a reason (which he doesn't need one), but he said he never wanted to see her again. He asked me about Helga and I wouldn't say anything. I can honestly admit that my life has been dragged to Hell and back for 7 whole years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Phoebe

After going to high school, I stopped talking to Helga. I couldn't take anymore of her bullshit and yelled at her to go away. I feel bad for what I did to her, though. I knew she liked Arnold, I've been knowing from day 1, but what I did was pathetic, and very low even for me. I went up to Arnold on the last day of school, in front of everyone and kissed him. Later that night, we went back to his place and I set up my phone and recorded us. I sent that to Helga; since then she hasn't been the same.

Gerald and I are dating now. He doesn't know what happened between Arnold and me, hopefully Arnold won't say anything. I really think Gerald is the one. The best part is Gerald is the one who took my virginity. I know we'll last forever, there's no doubt in my mind that we'll get married. He tells me every day that he loves me. He knows that I love him by the way I hide his drugs and give him everything he wants. It's just when it comes to Arnold, he may never love me again.

As for the others, I haven't seen them. I heard rumors that Harold got in a car accident and is still in the hospital. I also heard that Stinky wasn't known as Stinky anymore. Just so you know, I haven't gone to see Harold, and I'm not going to. I also don't talk to Stinky and I don't plan to.


End file.
